Based upon comprehensive process and outcome measures collected in the course of the Vanderbilt Psychotherapy Research Project (MH 2036906), the studies proposed in this renewal application are designed to explore intensively the effects of patient, therapist, and interactional variables upon outcomes in psychotherapy under specified conditions. In particular, rating scales have been developed to assess (1) the quality of the therapeutic alliance and (2) early indications of negative effects. Segments of therapy interviews will be rated on these scales and the resulting measures will be related to a set of outcome criteria which have been collected in the course of the Vanderbilt Psychotherapy Research Project. Related analyses of the data collected earlier will also be carried out.